The present invention discloses a system and associated method for grouping multiple pages of an electronic book proportional to a gesture of a user interacting through a touch screen with an electronic book reader application, which improves user-friendliness of the e-book reader application by making browsing the e-book feel like browsing of traditional books. Conventional e-reader applications support sequential turning of pages one by one, forward or backward, going directly to a beginning or an end of a document, or directly turning to a specific page when the user provides a page number in a document.